


"Mulder you need new clothes"

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, In between season 10, Light Sexual Content, Short One Shot, The X-Files Revival, The unremarkable house, together and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: Mulder and Scully's freshly renewed involvement with the FBI calls for a wardrobe refill. Set somewhere in-between My Struggle and Founder's Mutation.





	"Mulder you need new clothes"

# "Mulder you need new clothes"

“Maybe I can find something to wear in my wardrobe”  
“What?” Scully looked at him over the book she was reading, puzzled.  
“Well Scully as a freshly reinstated FBI agent, I need to wear at least a suit, so I was thinking about rummaging through my old clothes…” She looked at him, horrified at his last comment, and he replied with a squint of his eyes.  
“Are you seriously thinking about wearing 20 years old baggy suits?” Scully really was incredulous at how he could just graze the thought of such thing.  
“Why? I don’t have nice suits, I mean I didn’t exactly spend a lot of time out and about in the past years, did I?” he then moved closer to where she was sitting on the couch, settling down with his own book under his arm and two cups of steaming tea.  
He was thanked by Scully’s little smile, as she set down her book to take the mug, placing both hands around it to warm her fingers up.  
“No Mulder, you simply cannot wear those things, you would look horribly out-fashioned and silly!” Mulder looked at her with fake indignation and a cheeky grin forming from the corner of his mouth.  
“I’ll prove you wrong once more Scully!” he placed a soft kiss on her cheek while she sipped, then he sprung into action. “You wait here!”  
She sighed a bit, but while sipping her tea she was smiling. She thought of the past and she was so incredibly grateful to have her Mulder back, seeing him care for her and be the passionate man he’d always been made her heart feel soft. 

She was still absorbed in her thoughts when Mulder came back, wearing possibly the worst things he had ever owned.  
She couldn’t keep it in, she started laughing and he looked a little embarrassed “Shit Scully I was so thin, I can’t fit in these”  
She stood up, moving to be in front of him and admiring his figure, then she began gently stroking his arm.  
“Yeah you were, so young and handsome, so full of purpose and curiosity” she inched even closer, resting her hand on his broad chest and licking her lips absentmindedly.  
He was wearing a playful smile and he chuckled “Wow thank you for making me feel old Scully, I…”  
Scully interrupted him by placing a firm kiss on his lips, a kiss that lasted long enough to cause a little whimper to exit Mulder’s throat.  
“Shut up Mulder” then the kisses started becoming more and more urgent and Mulder began gently rolling his hips against her, the hard length of him poking boxer-cladded from the undone pants. 

Scully pushed him to the couch, but in moving slightly back Mulder’s pants pooled down to his ankles and he fell onto his back on the couch.  
He broke into a laugh and looked at Scully’s face with incredible softness, hair all messy, dark, liquid eyes and luscious lips.  
“Apparently you like these - uh!” she had climbed on top of him and started biting his neck possessively as his hands started removing her clothes. 

———————————————

Resting on top of each other on the sofa, after a while, he caressed her back and kissed her temple, feeling more content and at peace than he had felt in a long time.  
“You’re always Mulder to me” the sound of her raspy voice awoke him from his post coital love-filled fantasies and he moved his head a bit, trying to look at her. 

Her face resting in the crook of his neck, Scully kept talking: “When I look at you, I don’t feel like you have changed from how I saw you back then, you’re always my Mulder.” she took a deep breath and smiled and waited, knowing better than to interrupt her, eager to listen in one of those singular moment in which Scully opened herself completely. “After all we’ve been through together, and for how much we’ve suffered and changed, I’m always me and you’re always you. Just I don’t know looking at you dressed like that made me think of those times, when we were always on the run and…” she stopped again, while Mulder encouraged her by circling small patterns on her back with the tip of his fingers.  
“…well I wish I had done this with you long before, when those ugly clothes were still in fashion and you looked terribly handsome in them.”  
He chuckled at her confession, not that they hadn’t talked about it or that they didn’t know, but Mulder always liked to hear some of those things things spoken out loud.  
“Yeah talk about your large blazers and puffy shoulder pads” he claimed and she could hear the smile in his voice.  
She lifted her head to look into his face, her eyebrow raised and he took the opportunity to place a wet kiss on her lips.  
“So Scully, you told me I was very handsome back then, does that apply to how I look right now too?”  
‘Smartass’ she thought, still looking at him, then slowly nodding.  
He scratched his stubble against her cheek, making her giggle a little. “Thank you Scully, appreciate it”

They dozed off on the couch, half of their clothes on, half on the floor, the fireplace cracking joyfully, their books and cups abandoned. 

The next day they decided to go into town and do some shopping, after Scully had had to tell Mulder for the tenth time he needed clothes and that no, he couldn’t wear those old ones just to seduce her.  
“Well if what came next is ensured, I would give it a thought” he asserted playfully in front of a rich, deliciously looking breakfast.  
“Wishful thinking Mulder”  
He rolled his eyes at her and mouthed the word ‘Liar’, before returning his attention to the big chocolate muffin. 

“The grey one Mulder” Scully wouldn’t admit it, under normal circumstances, but she loves seeing Mulder smartly dressed, with nice shirts and ties.  
“You sure Scully?” he looked at himself in the mirror, analyzing every angle.  
“Absolutely” her gaze hadn’t left his figure for a second and she was biting the inside of her mouth. Her eyes were dark and rich and Mulder understood immediately what she was thinking about, so he started smirking at her. He then proceeded to try on half a dozen other suits, proceeding with shirts and ties after. These last ones were chosen exclusively by Scully, who had made an horrified face when he had exclaimed “I dunno if we need to buy ties Scully, I have a lot of those!” 

They returned home late in the afternoon, arms full of bags of new, dashing clothes and Mulder went upstairs to put everything in the right place. 

After ordering pizza for the two of them, Scully followed him to help.  
“What are you doing?” as she entered she saw a lot of old clothes scattered on their bed.  
He shrugged as he continued hanging jackets and pants. “I should donate those I think, I’m not gonna wear them anyway”  
She quickly reached him, her hands on his hips as he hung up the last crispy white shirt.  
“I think you should keep ‘em” she winked and kissed him softly, a simple brush of lips “just in case”.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I actually publish, even though I've been writing fanfictions for a very long time, hope it's not too bad!


End file.
